


雪窖

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: America/England, France/Russia, 仏露, 英米
Kudos: 2





	雪窖

这条铁栅内的私家公路尽头有一个度假村，旨在为想远离尘嚣的学者、作家和艺术家提供一个专注创作的场所，经营者是柯克兰医生，也可能是博士，没人能说得清。  
以灵感为生的人或多或少都有些精神方面的异常，刻意选择此地疗养的客人更是如此。有传闻说，医生也会为来客提供心理疏导以及必要时的镇静和麻醉服务。然而他并没有在这个州行医的执照，所以一切都是非法的——在主宅后面的“黑暗小屋”悄悄进行，就像众多滥用违禁药物的灰色诊所会单独开辟出一块逃避审查的“治疗区”，早已是众所周知的秘密。  
昼短夜长的深冬，S大比较文学系的波诺伏瓦教授开车带着他躁郁症发作的俄裔博士生前来疗养。圣诞假第三天，正在写一篇重要期刊论文的学生就在一次酗酒后差点用花瓶砸伤路人。他在匆忙赶来的教授宁谧的注视下艰难控制住了自己，然后被塞进车后座带来了这个地方——“一位可靠的朋友开的。”对着后视镜给发辫绑蝴蝶结的教授说。“不要一副被拘禁了的样子，我只是用围巾松松绑了你的手，你随时可以挣脱。”  
车子安静行驶在两侧堆雪的山路上，直到在两扇年久失修的破败木门前停下。  
一个金发蓝眼、漂亮得堪比异性的男孩跑出来接待他们。男孩穿得宛如蒂姆・波顿电影中的约翰尼・德普，不像度假村员工，倒像在盛装出席一场复活节假面舞会，在寂寥的荒山中显得非常怪异。  
“阿尔，你还好吗？”教授儒雅地挥了挥手，“好久不见，今天又是在演哪出戏？”  
“我很好，但亚蒂有点不太好。我不得不告诉您，这里已经倒闭了，不再待客。”男孩毫无阴霾地浅笑着说。  
“熟人也不行吗？照这么说，亚瑟需要钱，而我有钱，让他开个价吧。”  
“五千美金。”门后走出一个三十岁上下的绿眼睛男人。“是的，我需要钱。这块地已经归银行了，卖给地产开发商，我一分也拿不到。阿尔弗雷德每个月的药都是一大笔钱。”  
“怎么倒闭的？”  
“越来越频繁的癔症发作赶走了所有客人。”绿眼睛的男人埋怨似的看了一眼蓝眼睛的男孩。“下次你再来时，这里就不是这样了，弗朗西斯。你会见到路灯柱、电视天线、骑自行车的聒噪男女，而我和他已经在天涯尽头。”  
“听起来真是令人悲伤——Ou sont les neiges d'antan？*”教授拉开车门，引领神色惶惑不安的学生下来，两双紫藤般的眼睛在白雾中倏忽对视了一下。“但是很遗憾，我没有五千美金。先给你两千五的支票，帮我这个忙，我以后替你付一半阿尔的药物账单，只要仍然力所能及。”  
“你在跟柯克兰讨价还价？”医生挑了一下眉毛。“成交，我不强人所难，现在有多少给多少吧。”  
一小时后，学生已经在“黑暗小屋”中接受了一针注射，陷入无梦的深度睡眠。教授和医生在燃起壁炉的温暖茶室靠窗坐下，一边欣赏外面庭院里落在巨大橡木枝杈间的雪，一边端着咖啡杯像多年不见的老友一样聊天。  
“你就打算这样下去？他已经毁了你的事业。”  
“要么放弃事业，要么放弃他。我做不到放弃他。”  
“为什么？他只是你远亲的孩子。”  
“可我的远亲已经死了。父母双亡，他只有我了。我以为你已经理解了我的处境，弗朗西斯。我是说，当你也遇到了非常在意的人——”  
“而那人是个精神病？”  
“就是这样。”  
“酗酒和躁郁，一点双向情感障碍，远远没有你的小猫那么严重，我亲爱的。”  
“不严重的话，不会到这儿来。”  
正在这时，他们对话中谈论的那只小猫忽然破门而入，目光缱绻又狠戾，手里握着一柄匕首，凉凉地贴在了教授的颈动脉上。  
“这是怎么了，我的好孩子？”教授倒吸一口凉气。“听着，我与你几面之缘，无冤无仇。”  
”但是先生很喜欢你。我不允许先生喜欢我以外的任何人。”小猫任性地撅起了嘴。“还有一个讨厌的怪人挤占了我的卧室，我待会也要去他那儿，带着我最好用的一把左轮，就像对过去每一个鸠占鹊巢的恶棍——不，我刚想起来，我的左轮都不见了，都被先生丢进悬崖下了。”他的声音颤抖起来，一层泪膜覆上大睁的眼睛。  
“乖，冷静下来。”医生司空见惯一样无奈说道，走到他们身后，安慰似的用手指轻柔梳理小猫的毛发，然后慢慢下移，抚摸过耳垂、下颌，滑到紧攥凶器的手上。“我爱你。放下刀，听话。”  
那只手终究松开了。小猫钻进主人怀里，无助地眨动睫毛，眼泪像叶片下的雨珠般一颗颗掉在医生的衣领上，然后精疲力尽地睡着了。  
“你真不幸。”教授叹息道。  
“最不幸的事发生在五年前。他十三岁时，真的捅了我一个窟窿，就用那把匕首。因为我在夜店里约了姑娘。”  
“你原谅他了？”  
“我没有别的办法。”  
“他原谅你了？”  
“大概没有。”  
“你不没收他的凶器？”  
“他总能找到新的，所以还不如把旧的留给他，做个纪念。”  
“我的老伙计，人世间永垂不朽的悲剧爱情的受害者，“教授沉默半晌，怜悯地说，“如果你死于非命，我会记得悼念你。”  
“谢谢。”医生望向窗外，听到门厅传来五下钟声，若有所思。“夕阳下山了。”  
子夜时分，不知是否由于药物剂量不足，“黑暗小屋”里的学生悠悠转醒。雪比白日间更大了，正铺天盖地地下着，万籁俱寂。一片空芜的五感中，他恍惚听见地板缝隙间传来了幻觉似的细细吟叫。  
他循着声音出门，在走廊里找到一条藏在消防栓后的隐蔽楼梯，通往废弃的地下酒窖。  
然后他在楼梯上惊恐地站住了。  
透过面前铁门上粘满虫卵和破纸似的层叠蛾翅的窗户，他看到白天见过的男孩全身被缚，衬衫碎成布条，像蛇一样在昏暗的灯影下扭动。一道鲜血从唇角流出，美丽如金丝的头发被男人的皮靴踩住，在水泥地上碾得脏污不堪。  
“你已经分裂出四五个人格，但每个都不是他——他去哪儿了？那个温柔乖巧的你去哪儿了？”医生一边施暴，一边彷徨地问。  
“在第一次看到外面的世界——看到他只是你用致幻剂养出来的一个半男不女、见不得光的东西时就消失了，先生。”男孩音调甜美，神色迷乱，从绳索中勉强挣出手臂，被血液染成樱桃色的指甲渴望地搭上男人的腰带扣。“我知道你爱在外面装好人，被精神病毁了一生的那种可怜好人，我成全你——明天就是圣诞节了，给我礼物，先生。”  
“我从来没有禁止你出门。”医生厉声说，“以前这儿每天都有那么多客人，你一直在跟他们打交道——”  
“哪儿有什么客人？”男孩有点奇怪地顿住了动作。“除了今天这两位，一个都没有。”  
酒窖里不合时宜地放着一台老式唱盘机，正播放到D大调的卡农。秘窗外的学生茫然地心想，他在一次发病期间幻视未来时也听自己弹过这首曲子，音符沉埋在溢满地窖的雪之下，意为永失吾爱。  
身后忽而响起一阵凌乱的脚步。

fin.


End file.
